


Roll With It

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel take the kids to the White House Easter Egg Roll.





	Roll With It

Peggy Carter-Sousa was a strong, formidable woman. She could chase after a suspect for a mile -- in high heels, mind you -- without breaking a sweat. She could easily do thirty minutes with the punching bag and still have the energy to do a few dozen push-ups. However, Easter Sunday 1953 was the day that Peggy Carter-Sousa met her match: the White House Easter Egg Roll.

Four-year-old Michael and two-year-old Beth were excited beyond speech when their parents told them where they were going on Easter morning. It was the first White House Easter Egg Roll in more than a decade. First Lady Mamie Eisenhower insisted it return, and Peggy had been honored when she was extended an invitation to the event for her family.

Once they arrived, however, she wasn't feeling the honor. There were hundreds of people there, not to mention the throngs of onlookers lined up outside the fence to witness it. White House and press photographers were everywhere, and Peggy had to pull many aside to tell them no photos of her or her family were permitted. The President, his daughter-in-law and his grandchildren made a brief appearance, cut short due to the crush of people. It wasn't long before Peggy spotted them being escorted out a side gate back toward the White House, Ike holding his granddaughter protectively in his arms.

The invited children, as well as the adults, weren’t quite sure what to do at an egg roll. Some children literally rolled the eggs in wobbly paths across the lawn, and others gathered them up in their baskets. Still others thought they made good projectiles, tossing them in the air and squealing in delight when they smashed into the ground. Soon enough the ground was littered with colorful shards of eggshell.

Beth was afraid of all the people and spent most of her time plastered to Daniel’s good leg. That left Peggy to chase their precocious and surprisingly speedy son around the White House lawn. He put several eggs in his basket, along with some of the jelly beans and other prizes, including a few toy cars. He also participated in egg-rolling races with other boys he’d met. After little more than an hour, Michael was bored with the festivities and wanted to go home. Peggy couldn’t have been happier. She and Daniel piled Beth and the dirtied and grass-stained Michael into the car.

During the ride, Beth fell asleep almost immediately, and Michael prattled on about how many races he won -- six, if anyone asked, or even if they didn't ask -- and about the toy cars that he had traded with a few of the boys, and others he’d acquired as a result of his race wins.

Arriving home, Daniel carried Beth into the house, something that Peggy still marveled at considering how skillfully he held her in one arm, leaving his crutch arm free to almost silently propel him forward toward Beth’s room. 

Peggy plopped down on the couch, thoroughly exhausted, as Michael sat on the living room floor, surveying his haul from the egg roll. Soon he was bored with that as well, choosing to go to his room and play with his Tinker Toys, though he took the toy cars with him.

Peggy felt a weight drop onto the opposite end of the couch, then two hands grabbed her legs, stretching them out across the cushions.

“That was a bloody circus,” Peggy said, not bothering to open her eyes.

Daniel set her feet on his lap, and she groaned as he dug his thumbs into the arch of her foot.

“True,” he said, “but the kids had a great time.”

Peggy opened one eye, peering at her husband. “Beth didn’t look like she did.”

“She did once she saw the live bunnies. We spent our entire time there. I have a feeling we may have a pet in our future.”

Peggy sighed. “Why am I so tired after just a few hours?”

“Because your son has unlimited energy.”

Both of her eyes popped open. “ _My_ son?”

“Okay, _our_ son,” Daniel said with a smile, “but he gets his energy level from you.”

“He has expounded on it exponentially.”

“He's four. He has the benefit of youth.”

Peggy hummed her agreement, then let out another groan as Daniel turned his massage attention to her other foot.

“Why don't you grab a quick nap?” Daniel suggested. “I'll stay up with Michael.”

She should have disagreed, as she had a mountain of paperwork awaiting her at home and at SHIELD headquarters. She should have disagreed but she wasn't going to.

“I knew I married you for your brains,” she said, running her foot along his forearm.

He grabbed her foot and kissed her ankle. “I thought it was my dashing good looks.”

“That, too.” She yanked her foot out of his hand and swung her legs off the couch. Before she stood, she leaned over and kissed her husband, silently thanking him for those brains and those dashing good looks and, most importantly, the family life they had built together.

She’d always loved adventure, and their brand of adventure -- often chaotic, fast-paced and unpredictable, yet always full of love -- was more than she ever dreamed possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical notes: 
> 
> The White House Easter Egg Roll has been around since the 1800s, but did go on a 12-year hiatus, returning in 1953. Time Magazine has a great article about the ensuing chaos: <http://content.time.com/time/subscriber/article/0,33009,818190,00.html>


End file.
